TLK Fanfic - Love or Royalty?
by Sukala A.P
Summary: Naanda is one of queen Sarabi's sisters, and is a devoted pride member. Jealous of her sister, she aspires to marry the king in her place to gain power and praise. But soon, her ambitions would be braked down by an obstacle, which in her eyes shouldn't exist.


Heat covered the African plains, with a little breeze preventing it from being too warm. The gentle wind caressed the tall golden grass, giving it a swinging dance. A sleek, tawny lioness with a scruffy chin moved across the tall grass, head up, with her dark ears perked forward in alert. She was followed by three other lionesses walking next to her. One of them was noticeably not only younger, but slimmer than the others, with a muzzle similar to a canine's. In front of them was a larger, massive lioness, leading them to their current goal: hunting. After a few traveled meters through the savannah, the heavily built feline stopped as a female hornbill alerted her about spotting the sight of a feral herd. She followed the bird who led her right to a herd of feral zebras grazing not far away. The leading huntress swung her tail to gesture the other huntresses to come see the target. These ones went next to her and saw the herd. The leading huntress turned to two lionesses who looked like her, but are not as imposing looking.

''Diku, Dwala, you will go left and bring the herd to our direction.'' She ordered in a deep, but gentle voice the two lionesses. They nodded and went to their requested destination, disappearing through the tall grass.

''Zira, this is your first hunt.'' She spoke to the slender young lioness, whose red eyes sparkled with excitement. ''You know everything you've been taught. I expect you to behave correctly and stay focused. Hunting is not a game that consists of only ripping prey to shreds for your whole pleasure. It is an important task that has to be done in order to feed our pride. So use all of your energy for it, and nothing else. Naanda will guide you.'' The lioness with the scruffy chin stood next to Zira, glaring at her with a serious look. The younger lioness quickly calmed down and adapted a serious look, with a bit of irritation.

''You will take on the weakest member of the herd. Now go to the right.''

The two lionesses nodded. Naanda went to her destination, followed by Zira. The hunting group moved closer to their target. When they became close enough, they crouched, not making any noise. Naanda spotted a limping zebra, which seemed to have a malfunctioning leg.

''You see that zebra over there, Zira? The lioness showed the injured zebra to the young lioness. You'll hunt that one. But let's wait until Diku and Dwala give the signal to go.''

Naanda then saw the leading huntress, watching as she crouched low and motionless in the high grass, body rippling with tension. A few yards off, a zebra raised its head, eyes wide, nose filling with an ominous scent. The leading huntress remained frozen, only shifting her eyes to catch sight of her sister, Naanda, who stood still-as-stone to the right, along with Zira. Eventually, once they are well positioned, the two lionesses broke the silence by running after the zebras. The herd ran very quickly and brayed in panic. When the zebra run toward the hidden lionesses, Diku, the darkest lioness, let out a hoarse howl to gesture the other huntresses to leap out of their hiding place and attack the zebras. The leading huntress was the first to spring out of the grass. Naanda and Zira started the chase as well. It wasn't hard for Zira to find the wounded zebra since it was behind the heard, limping.

''This one's mine!'' Yelled the young lioness enthusiastically as she rushed toward it.

''Be careful!'' Naanda warned her. She ran behind her to make sure she would be alright.

Zira lunged herself at the zebra's rump, flinging her claws into its flesh. With his uninjured leg, the striped equine kicked Zira's stomach, cutting her breath. Naanda gasped in shock. Despite this, the young lioness still held on the prey. That was some kind of relief, until Zira seemed to remain on the prey's rump.

''Try to reach its neck!'' Yelled Naanda.

''I'm trying!'' But the young lioness did not move. She seemed to struggle with something.

''What are you doing? Let go of its rump!''

''I can't!''

''What?!''

''I can't let go! My claws are stuck!''

The zebra was running away with the feline on its rump. Directly toward a rushing river.

'' _Oh no.''_ Naanda thought.

Zira's face then revealed a huge fright after perceiving the river. She cried for help and struggled to get off the equine. The young lioness managed to free one of her arms, but the other remained still.

Naanda ran after the two unfortunate creatures, but got overturned by a zebra on her way. She tumbled to the ground abruptly.

''Heck!'' spat the lioness in pain. After getting on her front limbs, Naanda raised her head and witnessed in horror the zebra about to run into the river and get taken away by the current with Zira. Fortunally the leading huntress sprang out of a high rock and lunged at the zebra's neck. The prey crashed to the ground sideways. The massive lioness suffocated the equine, prisoning his throat between her potent fangs. The beast struggled a few moments before stopping completely. After making sure it was dead, the lioness stood up and glared at Naanda and the other lionesses who ran to her. She smiled at her. Naanda smiled back, but puffed a huge sigh of relief at the same time. Her ribs still ached from the impact, but she was glad the lioness managed to stop the zebra and save Zira. Diku and Dwala stood next to Naanda.

''It's such a huge relief, Sarabi! Dwala cheered. Without you, this zebra would have been in the river and would have taken Zira with him!''

''Great work, sister!'' acclaimed Diku.

''Um, helloooo!?''

They all looked down to see that Zira layed in the ground and still had her claws in the now deceased zebra's flesh.

''I'm still stuck, you blockheads!''

A while after taking down their prey, the same hornbill from earlier arrived with another hornbill. The rest of the lion pride followed them. A tall, broad and massive golden lion with a thick dark red mane walked to Sarabi and gently bumped his head to hers as a mark of affection. The two purred happily. Naanda smiled a little after seeing her sister greet her mate. Sarabi clearly loved her mate, but it was obvious they would often quarrel over anything like a normal couple. For now it was going pretty well with them.

''I see that you caught quite the big kill.'' Noticed the lion.

''Yes, my king. Nodded Sarabi. We also nearly lose one of our huntresses, Zira, but I prevented it from happening.''

Naanda looked at Zira, who frowned at Sarabi's speech. She was still furious about what happened.

''Such a relief indeed. Added the lion. We still need a lot of young members in this pride. But most importantly, an heir to the throne.''

Sarabi became quiet after sentence. She seemed a little sad and stared at the ground.

''Come on, love. The lion comforted his mate, licking her forehead. It only happened once. I'm sure it will work out, this time.''

''I hope so, Mufasa.'' Sarabi softly responded, nuzzling the king's mane.

Naanda felt some compassion for her sister. She closed her eyes tightly at the remembrance of the burial of Sarabi's stillborn cubs. That heartbreaking image of Sarabi crying on Mufasa's shoulder, with Rafiki holding the lifeless bodies of the tiny furballs and dispose each of them in a pit dug just for them. Naanda reopened her eyes and saw her other sister Dwala and another lioness comforting Sarabi and licked her shoulders. The other lioness looked at Naanda with her beautiful teal eyes and smiled at her. Naanda smiled back. The two stared at eachother in a dreamy way long enough to make it awkward for each other, before rolling their eyes in embarrassment.

'' _I hope no one noticed this.''_ Naanda thought to herself.

''Now let's feast ourselves, shall we?'' Said the king.

''Can I take one of the zebra's leg?'' Asked Zira.

''All for yourself?'' Said Diku, surprised.

''No, for Scar! He must be hungry.''

Scar. That ungrateful lion who was always distant to the pride even though he was member of the pride. He was Naanda's cubhood rival, but Naanda currently had other reasons to dislike him. His carelessness and possible satisfaction at the death of his brother's cubs was one example.

''If he was really hungry, he would come here.'' Naanda replied.

''He just doesn't like eating in groups! Retorted the thin young lioness, vexed. He usually eats alone! Well, not completely alone.'' She giggled at these words. ''Can I? Pleeeaaaase?'' She grinned.

Naanda looked up to Mufasa, waiting for response. The lion frowned a little. He did not really get along with his brother, but still considered him an important family member. He sighed.

''Fine. You may take the zebra leg. Zazu, take her to Pride Rock.''

The blue hornbill got startled at the mention of his name.

''Well—um, I mean yes sir!'' He replied nervously.

''Seriously? I'm going to follow a silly bird?'' Sneered the young lioness.

''Be polite, young lioness. Naanda scolded her. This ''silly bird'' is going to play a really important part for the safety of the Pride Lands.'' Zira lowered her head in submission, with irritation that could be seen in her face. The female hornbill next to Zazu pat him on the back gently with her wing.

''You can do it, sweetie. She said to her now grownup son. You've been trained for this duty.''

''Yes, mom! I will do it! Follow me, lady Zira!''

''See, he is polite to you. Naanda told Zira. You should be the same with him.''

Diku grabbed the zebra leg and gave it to the young lioness, who picked it up with her jaws.

''Now follow him.'' The lioness told the younger one. So Zira left with the young majordomo, carrying the leg with her.

So the pride started their meal, with quite an interesting conversation they started to discuss.

''Why does Zira like Scar so much?'' Started one of the lionesses.

''What?" Replied the other one.

''I mean, Scar is such a…''

''Unpleasant character, we'll say.'' Said Sarabi before the lioness had the opportunity to insult Scar.

''Maybe she sees some good in him?'' Said Dwala.

''Or is it also his dark mane? Suggested a lioness named Helena. Most lionesses love dark manes, including me.''

''Zira did not have it easy. Said Sarabi. As you all know, Zira was rescued from nearly drowning as an orphan rogue cub by Scar, at the time we called him Taka. As you may all noticed, Zira is different from other lionesses. She had a hard time to fit in the pride. Uru had the same problem since she used to not only be a rogue like her, but had a white coat. Zira was attached to Uru and considered her as her mother. You cannot imagine the grief she had when Uru went missing.''

''And she already liked Scar before that. Added the lioness with teal eyes. He rescued her, after all. And he looks nearly like her.''

''Yes, Sarafina. Said the king. What can be sure of is that Zira will eventually feel like home. Just like my mother did.''

''But does Scar care about Zira?'' Sarafina asked.

''We're not quite sure about that, though. Sarabi replied. Let's hope so. We wouldn't want Zira to be heartbroken once more.''

After asking her question, Sarafina glared at Naanda, uneasiness revealing her gaze.

At sunset, a group of male lions were laying on rocks, discussing and eating leftover meat. They noticed the king returning to Pride Rock with the lionesses. The lions bowed to their king.

''Lion Guard, your night patrol will start once your leader arrives. So prepare yourselves.'' The king ordered.

''Yes, your majesty.''

Once the king left with his queen, they started to flirt with the lionesses.

''Hey ladies. Started the one with curly mane. How about a little trip to the waterhole, tonight?'' He grinned and lifted an eyebrow.

Diku, Dwala and the other lionesses giggled, while Naanda just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

''Do you like muscles? Said the toughest one. Because I would lift the whole Pride Rock just for you!''

''Oh really? Said Naanda sarcastically. I hope you make sure that no one is on it because from what you said, It's obvious that you've got more muscles than brains.''

''Naanda!'' Diku hit Naanda's shoulder, but this one did not pay attention to her and smirked towards the massive brown lion's puzzled face, while the other lions burst out laughing. Sarafina and her sister Helena also laughed.

''Just keep on flirting around the waterhole, and with some luck when you look at your reflection, you'll surely find your soulmate.'' With those last words said, Naanda headed towards Pride Rock. The lioness with teal eyes smiled with amusement as she saw her leaving.

Diku and Dwala followed their sister.

''Naanda, why won't you give them a chance?'' Asked Diku.

''They're part of the Lion Guard! Stated Dwala. You should be lucky these lions are interested in us. They're so strong, brave, heroic… not to mention handsome! Ooo la laaa!'' She sighed in ecstasy, waving her paw toward her face to chase away the heat.

''Maybe our future cubs will later follow their pawsteps as the next generation of the Lion Guard!'' Added Diku.

''I'm just not interested in them. Replied Naanda. I don't see myself having a mate anytime soon…'' She looked behind her to see Sarafina about to ascend Pride Rock.

''Hey, Sarafina!'' A pale golden lion with a red mane passed by Naanda and her sisters and went down Pride Rock to Sarafina. He was visibly thrilled to see the elegant young lioness.

''Oh! Good evening, Jabari.''

The two lions nuzzled each other.

''How are you, Saffy?'' The lion asked her.

''I'm doing well. What have you been doing today?''

Naanda watched as the couple talked to each other.

''Aren't they such a cute couple, Naanda?'' Noticed Dwala.

''It won't be long until they have cubs of their own.'' Stated Diku, wiggling her eyebrows.

''Yeah… Such a cute couple indeed.'' Naanda said in a low tone.

While she listened to her mate, Sarafina's gaze stopped to see Naanda's. She saw the sadness in her friend's eyes. A sadness that she also felt, accompanied by guilt.

''Saffy? Are you okay?'' The lion asked his mate.

''Oh! Um, yes Jabari! Sorry, I was distracted. Hehe.''

''It's alright babe. Eh, I probably talk too much. You know, we can do more than just talk. Wanna go for a stroll in the savannah?''

Sarafina hesitated for a moment, before consenting to her mate's offer.

''Ohoho, we all know where this is going.'' Diku purred.

Sarafina rubbed her head underneath her lover's chin, and looked at Naanda one last time before leaving through the savannah with her mate, tails tied to each other's.

''This is going to be a good night for them.'' Said Dwala.

''We should go to sleep now. Said Diku. We had such an exhausting day of hunting. Are you coming Naanda?"

"Yes, girls. I'm coming.''

The two other lionesses ascended Pride Rock to go inside the den. Naanda just stood still, watching the couple leave until she no longer sees them. Zira went past the lioness and also ascended Pride Rock, happily bouncing. Scar was ready to go on patrol with his Lion Guard.

But Naanda did not pay attention to what was going on. She still was lost in deep thoughts. She should be happy for her friend, Sarafina. She has a mate of her own, just like she always wanted since she was a cub. But she actually felt sorrow. But why?


End file.
